


Finally Living

by Azalea_Swan



Category: Harry Potter and Criminal Minds tv series
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azalea_Swan/pseuds/Azalea_Swan
Summary: Having spent years plotting their escape from magical Britain it's now time for Harry and Luna to finally start living their lives and across the pond their men await.
Relationships: Fem Harry Potter/ Aaron Hotchner, Luna Lovegood/Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue 

From a young age she'd always known her greatest ability was knowing how to blend in, hide her true self it had helped her survive the Dursley's. When she'd found out about magic it had opened a lot of opportunities for her, she had thought that finally she'd have a place to belong to call her own. Her first day in the wizarding world had dissuaded her of that thought, listening to Hagrid talk about her parents and Hogwarts made it clear that even in this world she was still being judged based on other people's expectations of her.  
When Hagrid had dumped her back at her relatives she had started rearranging her plans having not only magic but money as well meant she had to change her escape plans. From the books she read about herself and her life everyone thought that Holly Potter was going to be a gryffindor just like her parents, not that she was going to allow that to happen she was going to show everyone her true self the Holly Potter that only cared about herself.   
She had enlisted the goblins help in managing her estate and watching her back, had been sorted into Ravenclaw and passed all of her classes with perfect marks.


	2. Prologue continued

Everyone had expected a girl with messy black hair and green eyes instead she looked like her mother's twin sister, they expected an expressive Gryffindor they received a closed off Ravenclaw who kept to herself. She kept up with her normal studies thanks to the goblins and she managed to graduate from high school by the time she was 13,still maintained perfect marks in her magical studies. In her second year she met Luna Lovegood who quickly became her little sister and she started to include her in her plans.  
Her third year made her more determined to get away from magical Britain after her godfather Sirius Black tried to sign her guardianship over to Albus Dumbledore a man she hated as much as the Dursley's, it only took a few weeks of her living at a refurbished Grimmauld Place with Sirius and his friend Remus Lupin before she decided that she didn't want either one of them in her life.  
The order of the flaming chickens also joined her shit list and after she found out about the fake prophecy and the horcrux in her she made a truce with Voldemort, went on to graduate with Luna before the changed their identities due to a bloodline changing potion she created Luna became her twin sister and they chose the Towers bloodline inherited from her mother Lily, Holly became Rhiannon Orchid Towers and Luna became Sabrina Willow Towers.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter One

Rhiannon's POV  
It's Been 9 years since Sabrina and I left magical Britain and now we're packing up our lives and moving to America, Bri and I both graduated from Cambridge University with PhD's Sabrina' s was in general medicine and she went on to be one of England's top doctors as for me I had PhD's in criminal justice, behavioural psychology and child psycology I was also a top marksman shooter and weapons expert. I had joined MI6 when I was 19 as a research analyst worked my way up to field agent at 22 then Supervisor at 24 and finally Unit Chief at 26 and now at 29 I want a new challenge and my magic is drawing me to America. Bri already has a job at Hidden Oaks Private Hospital and I have one at Quantico at the FBI with the Unit Chief of the Behavioural Analysis Unit.  
Timeskip  
Having arrived in America and settled in our new home I now have to get to my interview, I decided to wear a cream coloured silk bodycon dress with a soft lightweight blush pink silk coat 4inch baby pink heels and matching handbag my silver hair I left in it's curly state but swept it over my left shoulder and held it with a diamond studded clip with matching diamond earrings. Okay I'm ready let's go get me a job!!!!


End file.
